


I Miss You

by ravenous95



Series: To the Top [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Promises, Separation Anxiety, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenous95/pseuds/ravenous95
Summary: The day has finally arrived: Now that they've both graduated, Kageyama and Hinata's path are going two separate ways for two years and Kageyama is split between sadness and being proud of his boyfriend. Still, there's something he needs to say, but he's not good with words. Fortunately, Hinata is.______________________They started to move and fell into a rhythm where Kageyama’s serve was endlessly asking ‘why’, angry mostly at himself, and Hinata’s almost never failing receive was a comforting ‘I’m here, I’m here, Kageyama. Can’t you see?’. Hinata meant it and Kageyama knew it, but he was still feeling unsettled; he didn’t dare to speak his heart out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: To the Top [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963993
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is the second one shot of my little collection: There's a chronological order and a continuity between each story, but you don't have to read all of them to understand.  
> I hope you like it! :)

Kageyama was a single minded person or, to be more clear, he obsessed over few but important things: Volleyball, health and Hinata, not specifically in this order. In fact, he tended to think of them at the same time, constantly. That’s why he couldn’t care less of the graduation ceremony that was lasting forever. He didn’t mind the cheers or congratulations or pats on his shoulders. The only thing he cared about was reaching for Hinata and he’d lost sight of him―he, the redheaded boy who wasn’t easy to lose sight of, he who never kept quiet or still.

It wasn’t a real problem though, since he knew where he must have gone. Someone had tried to stop him on its way, but Kageyama made an excuse and went off. He’d never had many friends, so who the hell were all those people and why they showed up right now, when he was in a rush?

Eventually, he reached the courtyard and from where he was he could catch a glimpse of the gymnasium from the open doors, a constant _ba-dum_ echoing in the air, matching the beating of his heart.

He stopped just the time to catch his breath, and it had nothing to do with the run. His eagerness to see Hinata was almost overwhelmed by his anxiousness. Now that he’d found him, he didn’t know what to say. Now that they’d reached the end, a new beginning was unfolding ahead, and it was both thrilling and terrifying. They would’ve continued playing volleyball but not together, not even in the same country. That was the real problem: They’d looked forward to this very moment in which they would’ve played against each other, but Kageyama wasn’t ready to let Hinata go, not to Brazil for fuck’s sake. That little scrub, that little tangerine, impossible boy he was so proud of, but as his boyfriend Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness at the idea that they would’ve been apart for two fucking too long years.

Kageyama clenched his fists tight. He realised he knew what he wanted to say, the problem was that he didn’t know how to do so. Maybe there wasn’t the need, though. Sometimes they just needed to talk through volleyball.

When he stepped in, Hinata took the ball instead of spiking it against the floor, clutched it in his hands and turned to look at him, his expression serious and focused―the one that made Kageyama feel a knot in his chest―locks of too long ginger hair getting in his eyes.

“You preceded me.”

“I will always win.”

He was the usual irritably overconfident Hinata. Kageyama snorted. “You’d like that.”

“Watch me, Kageyama,” Hinata smirked eventually and threw the ball to Kageyama who took it without hesitation. “Do your killer serve for me.”

Kageyama frowned at that. “No toss?”

“I can already get a hand on them.” He walked backwards till he was on the other side of the court and went to stand in front of the net, eyes trained insistently on Kageyama. “Later, maybe. Now I want to practice my receive. Plus, I know you need to smash something right now.”

He was damn right.

Kageyama took off his jacket, not caring where it landed, and rolled his shoulders. “Get ready.”

“Bring it on!” Hinata shouted and he got into position.

They started to move and fell into a rhythm where Kageyama’s serve was endlessly asking ‘why’, angry mostly at himself, and Hinata’s almost never failing receive was a comforting ‘I’m here, I’m here, Kageyama. Can’t you see?’. Hinata meant it and Kageyama knew it, but he was still feeling unsettled; he didn’t dare to speak his heart out.

They went on for an hour or so, never stopping, doing as if it was a real game, as if it was the match point, and somehow wasn’t it true? Kageyama tossed the ball high, jumped and spiked it with all his strength, fuelled by that thought. It felt out of bounds as soon as it left his hand but Hinata wasn’t going to give in, and sprinted to catch it like he did in their very first match, like he did when they were practicing in this exact gym as soon as they joined the club. And Hinata did dig it, ending up rolling on the floor.

“You boke!” Kageyama yelled and moved closer, unsure if he wanted to beat Hinata or to ensure he was still in one piece. “What if you get injured? And before leaving, no less!”

“Jeez. No need to fuss, Worryama!” Hinata answered, getting up and dusting off his pants. “I’m okay.”

Kageyama felt relief filling his heart, but it didn’t make him stop his march towards Hinata. “You won’t when I’ll finish with you, because I’m going to beat the crap out of you.”

Unexpectedly, Hinata laughed.

“Oi, are you making fun of me?” Kageyama sprinted forward, closing up the distance between them and took a fistful of Hinata’s hair, thick and soft between his fingers. “And your hair is too long, how can you see the court with this stupid curtains?”

“Ouch, let me go!” Hinata squirmed trying to push Kageyama away. “I thought you liked it!”

Kageyama let him go and pouted. “I don’t.” His cheeks were starting to burn. He hated things he couldn’t control, especially blushing. It was so embarrassing and gave too much away.

But blushing cheeks or not, Kageyama knew he couldn’t fool Hinata, who smirked, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You do,” he said, poking Kageyama’s side with his finger.

“It gets in the way, you dumbass! Cut it already!”

“I will.” Hinata rolled his eyes, but then arched a brow and asked, “Do you want a lock of my hair as keepsake, huh?”

“You little shit!” Kageyama bellowed and chased him around the gym, but if he was being honest, he’d thought about it a few times but in no way he was going to admit it. It was such a waste cutting it, especially now that it was getting wavier, but playing came first. When Kageyama caught him, he slipped his hand in Hinata’s hair once again, tugging a little and secretly saying goodbye.

They cleaned up the gym, taking down the net and placing the balls in the basket, and then finally sat on the threshold, drinking water and feeling the April breeze brushing their heated skin.

“I’m glad you’re still you,” Hinata said breaking the silence and making Kageyama jolt in surprise.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You seemed troubled when you entered the gym, but then you acted as usual. I’m glad you’re still bossy.”

Kageyama snarled, “I’m not bossy.”

“Oh, sorry, my bad. You’re kingly.”

“You... you...” Kageyama stuttered. He’d taken Hinata by the chin, squishing his cheeks together a little with his fingers, and didn’t know how to finish is sentence. He had a close up on Hinata’s face and in particular on his brownie eyes. There was something in them, deep down, that shook him when he realized it was probably in his own eyes too. He let go of Hinata and looked away. He’d come here to say something, but in the end he wasn’t still able to say it. Maybe he never would. He couldn’t say he was already missing him, not even now that he knew Hinata felt the same way. The first time Hinata had brought to him the idea of leaving for Brazil he’d had some doubts but he quickly changed his mind and thought it was the best. Plus, when Hinata set his mind on something it was impossible to shake it away from him. That was Hinata’s charm for him, one of the many things Kageyama liked of him, but now he was also hating how Hinata seemed determined while he was having so many doubts about his departure. Would Hinata actually come back? Would they still be together? Was their love enough to survive across the ocean? All of this was bullshit, he knew it. It wasn’t like they were supposed to play together forever or to live in the same country. After all, he was thinking of playing for foreign countries too in the future, but at 18 years old it was terrifying to be apart from Hinata, the three year they’d passed together felt not enough. Kageyama himself was as stubborn as Hinata, but still his mind was making all the worst scenarios. He couldn’t say any of it when Hinata was probably having an harder time with this.

He stood up, took his jacket and without sparing Hinata another glance he said, “I’m taking off first. See you.”

Hinata didn’t answer, but Kageyama didn’t even give him the time since he was already walking away.

He only made a few step, though, because Hinata screamed his name and the second after strong arms had slipped under Kageyama’s, hugging him tightly, Hinata’s face pressing on his back, his heart beating like crazy.

“Could you cheer me up a bit?”

“I already did,” Kageyama grumped without really meaning to sound so pissed off.

Hinata pinched his side as he said, “You said I was betraying my country.”

“It was a joke.”

“No, it wasn’t. You said Japan would put me in jail if I only thought of coming back. And Kageyama: You don’t joke.”

Kageyama placed one hand on Hinata’s and breathed deeply, not knowing what to say, for once not even a mean retort came up to save him. When he mustered up the courage to speak, it was to say the truth. “I know... I know you’re going to make it.”

“You do, now?” Hinata’s voice was soft against his shirt.

“Yeah, you can do whatever you set your mind on.” Kageyama said and was a bit surprised he was actually able to put into words something he’d thought all along. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t really facing Hinata. That was a bit cowardly of him. Not that he had to admit it out loud anyway.

“I miss you.”

Kageyama’s knees didn’t buckled. Not a bit. Nope.

“I’m here, you dumbass.” He tried to use his usual grumpy tone but even him heard the little tremble in his voice.

Hinata rubbed his face against his back, just like a cat trying to give affection and asking back as much. “I already miss you so much. But I’m going to come back, okay? And I’ll give you the greatest time you’ve ever had on the court. You hear me?”

Kageyama tightened the grip on Hinata’s hand, brushing the thumb over the knuckles, the breath suddenly cut out of his lungs. “I look forward to it.”

Then Hinata unfolded his hug and before Kageyama could complain, he took Kageyama’s arm tugging it a bit, just enough to make him turn around―and kissed him. It was nothing like all the others they’d exchanged since they started dating, it was desperate and hungry, loving and painful.

Kageyama placed a hand on Hinata’s nape, fondling his hair with his fingertips and Hinata made a sound that vibrated in his mouth. Encouraged, Kageyama did it again and Hinata answered deepening the kiss―something Kageyama didn’t think was possible―, tangling their tongues, sucking on his lower lip, holding Kageyama’s head still. It was brazen and rough and left both breathless when they parted.

“You boke, we’re still on school soil.”

“As if you didn’t like it,” Hinata teased and Kageyama couldn’t resist. He bit his boyfriend lower lip in retaliation.

“Shut up.”

“I love you, Tobio.”

Kageyama went very still for a long moment he was sure lasted a whole century.

“Yes, I said that and I don’t care if you don’t. I love you, Kageyama Tobio, and that’s all you need to remember when I’ll be in Rio.”

When Kageyama felt like moving again, he hugged Hinata, hiding his face in the crook of Hinata’s shoulder, breathing him in, crushing their chest together.

“Me too,” he murmured because he wasn’t able to speak louder, he didn’t want to. It was something meant only for the two of them. “I love you too, Shouyou.”

And if Kageyama clung a bit longer on his boyfriend it wasn’t anyone business. Hinata didn’t complain and the world seemed a bit brighter and less fearsome as it was before, because Hinata loved him and nothing else mattered.


End file.
